Under the Fireworks
by Axsics
Summary: Sequel to Librarian. Feliciano tells Romano that he should say 'I love you' to Spain. How does he do it?  My summary fails so bad! UPDATED  It sounds less awkward in my views  O.O


_**START**_

_Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo has just signed into Facebook Chat_

I stared at the notification from my Windows Live Messenger and placed my chin in my hand. It was only a matter of fucking-

**Antonio: Lovi~~~!**

There we go. My hand was hesitant to reply but another message changed my mind.

**Antonio: Lovi? Are you there? I need help D:**

I sighed and finally typed a reply.

**Lovino: Yes you do.**

**Antonio: D: Loviiiiiii, not like that! I cut my hand!**

**Lovino: What?**

**Antonio: I need help~~~~**

I twitched. Damn those squiggly lines….

**Antonio: Lovi?**

**Lovino: Ugh, why can't you bandage it yourself?**

**Antonio: Ummm…..I want my wonderful tomato boyfriend to do it for me!**

**Lovino: FUCK YOU!**

**Antonio:….maybe later Lovi :3**

My face erupted with a blush at the reply and I hastily typed back.

**Lovino: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Sigh*….I'll be over in a fucking minute, bastard.**

**Antonio: Yay! Te amo, Lovi~**

_Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo has logged off Facebook chat_

I sighed once more and pinched the bridged of my nose. _Why _did I have to tell the bastard I bought a new computer? I grabbed my coat and threw it on as I descended down the stairs.

"Ve~? Fratello, where are you going?"

"Out." Was my short reply before I slammed the front door behind me.

The walk to the bastard's house took a total of three minutes. Ever since we started d-d-da…ting…he took every chance took call me over. It did get fucking annoying…but…I-I didn't really…_dislike _it...A-Anyway w-we only c-c-cuddled and stuff w-we haven't kissed since the l-library…..n-not that I c-care!

…shut up….

So when I finally got to his house and knocked on the door, he didn't answer. _The fuck?_

I knocked again, just louder and a faint 'its open' was heard.

With an angry growl, I shoved the door open. My eyes shifted around the room and landed on Antonio, who was sitting in the corner, holding his bloody hand.

"Bastard!" I ran over and kneeled in front of him, turning his hand this way and that. His hand had a large gash across the palm. It wasn't deep but it was certainly ugly and long, "How did you-"

"I was slicing tomatoes and I reached down to pick up a cloth to wash my hands and I…cut it?"

"Ugh! You are so fucking stupid!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of gauze, and a napkin, "Hold this to your cut." I ordered, handing him the napkin. He did as he was told, and winced at the feeling.

"Aw Lovi~ you're such a good caretaker!"

"Shutup, bastard." I growled as I hurriedly unwrapped a long piece of gauze and used my teeth to rip it from the roll. I spared no gentleness as I wrapped the gauze around his shallow wound, "I swear to god, how the fuck do you manage to-" I glanced up at his silence and growled,"Oi, are you listening to m-"

My breath hitched when I finally noticed how fucking close we were. Antonio was smiling slyly as I stared at him wide eyed. He fixed the gauze so it wouldn't come undone-_without taking his bastard eyes off me_- and I gulped as he placed a hand gently on the of my neck.

"Mmm…Lovi?"

I didn't answer. I really _really_ didn't want to at the moment; my stomach was busy doing flip-flops.

"Is it okay if I kiss you again?"

"B-Bastard of course you can't k-"

"I know, Lovi." And then his lips were on mine. Rough, and chapped, but still felt really good. I blushed terribly and carefully placed my arms around his neck. He brought his un-injured hand up and placed it on my cheek before moving it back to run between my auburn locks of hair. I blushed as his tongue flicked out and practically begged for entrance.

I pulled away just enough to say, "We aren't going to do it, bastard!"

"Okay." He answered immediately before crushing his lips back against mine, effectively pushing his tongue between my lips and teeth. I held back the moan building in my throat as he ignored the exploring part and went right to massaging my tongue with his own. The kiss was going on _forever_. Did this bastard EVER breathe?

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he pulled away, breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Then he smiled happily.

"Hehe~ Lovi looks JUST like a tomato~~~~"

"D-Do not, bastard!" I snapped.

"But Lovi~ you're cheeks are really red and-"

I unwrapped my arms from him and punched him in the gut, making a good show of shutting him up.

"Oof! Ow Lovi~" He rubbed his stomach with a weak smile.

"I-I'm going home!" I announced and quickly made toward the door.

"Wah? Wait Lovi~!" He stood with me and wrapped his arms around my waist before I could even get two feet away.

"Let go! Let go of me, tomato bastard!"

"Noooo!" He whined, nuzzling the back of my neck with his nose.

"I need to do…h-homework! Yeah, homework!"

"But it's Saturday, do it tomorrow! We already know you're a procrastinator~"

I blushed, "O-Only on projects! With homework I like to get it done early, unlike you!"

He was silent for a moment before a chuckle was heard.

"Alright Lovi, guess we're doing it the hard way~"

"Hard way? The fuck are you- Agh!"

I squeaked in fright as he picked me up a foot from the ground and carried me over to the couch.

"H-Hey let go, you fucking bastard!"

"Nuh-uh, Lovi~"

I gasped as he flopped down on the couch so I was in his lap.

"Let go! Let go DAMNIT!"

Antonio shifted so that I could turn and glare at him.

"Only if you kiss me~"

"NO!"

"Pllleaaasssseee?"

"NO, SHUTUP!"

"Come on, Lovi!" He frowned.

"I don't want to!"

I tried to ignore the hands that were playing with the corner of my shirt as he frowned harder.

"Bésame!"

"No!"

"Bésame!"

"NO!"

Antonio brought his hand up and cupped my cheek so that I _had _to look at the bastard. Damn, my face was heating up!

"Lovi…Bésame? Por favor?"

"Damnit! Fine!" I growled, grabbed his collar and kissed him.

He squealed in delight and kissed back.

This kiss was shorter than the last, _thank god _I; didn't really want my lungs to start hating me…b-but…i-it was um…nice I suppose…damnit….

"Ohonhonhon~ Not to ruin ze moment but Gilbert and I have arrived!"

I jumped and turned to see Bastard number one and Bastard number two standing in the still open doorway from when I stormed in…

"Fuck!" I tried to scramble off Antonio but he held me firmly in place and glared at Francis and Gilbert.

"I didn't invite you over."

"Oh, how cold! The awesomeness that is me and slightly unawesomer form of Francis, can't come visit his friend for the heck of it?"

"No." Antonio responded and gave me a quick kiss on the neck in an attempt to calm me down. It just made it worse as I blushed and the pervs smirked.

"Bastards! Go the fuck away!"

"We _should _let you continue your make out session with our Antonio but…"Gilbert sighed, "We need the answers to the biology homework, Antonio, cough them up!"

Antonio sighed and shifted my squirming form so that my face was hidden in his neck.

"If I do, will you leave me and my Lovi alone?"

"Ja"

"Oui."

I felt Antonio's arm shift, so I guess he was pointing at a random corner in the room.

"There's my backpack, grab the biology homework, nothing else or you are dead!"

"Fine fine." Francis sighed and went with Gilbert to rummage through the backpack.

"Sorry Lovi." Antonio murmured into my ear as he landed sloppy kisses all over my neck.

"Bastard let go!"

"But Lovi~ this is comfortable!" He whined and landed a long kiss on my neck.

I blushed at the feeling and squirmed again in his arms.

"Ah Lovi, you should really know that squirming around like that isn't helping the fact you're turning me on."

"Chigiiii! Pervert! Bastard! Idiot!" But I did stop squirming…

"Hehe~! Thank you Lovi~~~~"

"Okay, Antonio we will be leaving!" Gilbert yelled.

"Bye Antonio, bye Lovino." And with that, Francis smacked me on the butt and ran out the door gleefully.

Antonio growled and deposited me on the couch.

"Be right back."

He sprinted out the door and a moment later screams of 'I didn't mean it' and 'I'm sorry!'

Antonio walked back in, dusting himself off and shut the door behind him.

"Ah, Lovi~ I'm kind of tired. Do you want to take a nap with me?"

I blushed at the suggestiveness of it but I _was _still kind of tired from Feli waking me up at fucking 7:00am so we could watch cartoons together…so…i-it wouldn't h-hurt…

"F-Fine!" I grumpily turned on my side and closed my eyes.

"You're sleeping on the couch?" Antonio giggled.

"Fuck yes! I'm not going anywhere near a bed with you!"

"…Okay~"

I jumped as Antonio slid onto the couch behind me and pressed up to my back. My face felt like it was on fire as he slowly slid his arms around me.

"Ah, Lovi. I'm falling off~"

"Bastard…like I care! I hope you hit your fucking head on the coffee table!"

"Ah…hold on a minute~"

A moment later he was under me with his arms wrapped around my waist and a giddy expression on his face.

"There we go~ isn't that much more comfortable?"

"Gah! W-wait I don't want to-"

Antonio cut me off with a small kiss that made my stomach flutter uncomfortably.

"It's okay Lovi~ I'm not gonna try anything…I just want to hold you…"

I hid my face in his neck so that I could control the furious blush spreading over my face.

"Bas…tard…" I mumbled.

"Hm~"

**~Page Break~ (1 week later)**

"Ve~ Fratello I have a question!" Feliciano told me one day at dinner.

"Hm? What the fuck is it?"

"Have you told Antonio that you love him yet?"

I jumped and stared at him in shock, "W-What? Like that is any of your fucki-"

"Ve~? You haven't told him? Fratello, you HAVE to tell him!"

My pasta suddenly didn't look so appetizing anymore, "I-I just never find the right time, damnit…"

"But aren't you with Antonio a lot?"

"N-Not alone!"

"But you said that-"

"Shutup! I-I'll tell him w-when I f-feel like it!" Shit, my brother is so annoying!

"But…don't you think Antonio will want to know soon before he starts thinking you don't like him?"

"_What? _T-that can't be it! I-I mean I kiss him and I respond when he kisses me a-and I go to see him a lot so he must know that I _like _him!" I spat out quickly.

"Well…even so don't you think he would like to hear it? Ve~"

I pouted and twiddled my thumbs nervously as my brother stared at me expectantly.

"W-well…I um…."

"Ve~ there's a firework show tonight! Why don't you both go see it? Then you can tell him!"

"I-I don't want to a-ask him! Th-that's damn embarrassing!"

Feliciano sighed in exasperation.

"I'll tell him, you just meet him there, ve~"

"…W-When and where is it?"

**~Page break~**

It was 7:00pm, the show started in about 30 minutes and Antonio _still _wasn't here! Where the hell is the bastard?

"Peekaboo~"

I gasped as a pair of warm hands slid over my eyes.

"O-Oi, bastard! Get off!"

"Guess who! ~"

"What?"

"Guess who, Lovi~"

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Yep~!"

"Ugh…Antonio."

Antonio gasped dramatically and the hands slid from my eyes, "How did you know, Lovi?"

"…You're the only bastard who calls me 'Lovi'." I growled. Antonio smiled and flopped down on the blanket beside me before lying down.

"When does the fireworks start?"

"…20 or so minutes…" I replied nervously.

Antonio stared at me curiously as I avoided his gaze and glanced around at all the other couples and families.

"Are you okay, Lovi?"

"O-Of course I'm fine, bastard!"

Antonio leaned onto his elbow and stared at me, trying to catch my eye.

"Really? You seem kinda nervous…."

"Y-yeah well…um…."

Antonio chuckled and tugged on my wrist.

"Lie down and relax, Lovi. It's just you and me."

"Y-Yeah and just about every other fucking couple here!"

Antonio laughed and tugged a bit harder on my wrist, "Come on, Lovi~"

I shakily laid down and stared up at the sky. It was really dark, yet not many stars were showing….

"Um Lovi?"

"W-what?"

"Are you _sure _you're okay? I mean…you seem really jumpy."

"I'm fine damnit! I-I just…." A lie didn't seem to want to come to mind just yet as Antonio stared at me expectantly.

"Is it something personal?"

"K-Kinda…"

Antonio smiled, "I won't push it, Lovi."

"T-T-Thanks…" I mumbled quickly.

Antonio's smile widened as he carefully took my hand in his.

Then a whistling sound caught both of our attentions. We turned our heads to the sky just in time to see a firework explode in a bright array of colors.

"Wow…Lovi! Lovi look! Isn't it pretty?" Antonio yelled with excitement.

I glanced at his childishly open face staring at the fireworks and felt a small smile tug at my lips. I tightened my grip on his hand and muttered, "Yeah."

We sat there watching the fireworks go off for about 10 minutes before the finale began. Antonio giggled happily as the fireworks flew up nonstop and I decided it was my chance.

"U-um…Antoni…o?"

"Hm?" Antonio hummed without taking his eyes off the sky. I hesitated a moment before shuffling closer to him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"T-ti a-amo…"

Antonio froze and turned toward me with an _extremely _surprised face.

"S-Say again?"

I blushed and wrenched my hand from his and scrambled away.

"I-I'm not saying it again!"

"Lovi…" He sat up and crawled over closer to me, "Did you say that you loved me?"

"S-So what if I did? Tomato bastard!"

Suddenly I was tackled in a bone-crushing hug.

"H-Hey what the fuck are you-"

"Lovi…you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

I blushed harder and squirmed. Antonio laughed and held on tighter.

"Bastard, let go!"

Antonio smiled and shook his head, "Nuh-uh! Now that I know how you really feel, I'm _never _letting you go!"

"That's stupid you-"

Antonio cut me off with a deep kiss that sent my mind reeling into a storm of confusion a-and…love…a-and stuff…..

He kissed me right until the very end of the finale and then pulled away.

"Te amo, Lovi. Te amo mucho!"

"Gah fuck! Off! Off of me now!"

"Never!" Antonio laughed gleefully, "I _never _intend to let you go, Lovi."

I blushed as he stared at me intensely. W-was he saying physically o-or emotionally...o-or both?

Antonio paused and then kissed me gently before pulling away and hugging me tighter. I could feel his breath against my ear as he listened to my heartbeat.

Finally, after much hesitation and nervous stuttering, I hugged him back and muttered-

"G-Good."

_**Alright, there is the sequel XD I hope it was up to expectations! Erm, I think it took me about 2-3 hours to complete :/ idk**_


End file.
